Blaue Glas-Wahrheit
by ButterflyEffect0.4
Summary: Der Sandmann rettete Ayumis Leben, aber keiner glaubt ihr -außer ihre Freundin Kagome, eine Miko mit Geheimnissen. Sie erklärt sich bereit, Ayumi zu helfen, ihn zu finden, damit sie ihm danken kann. Allerdings hatten sie nicht einen schlechteren Zeitpunkt wählen können.


Hallo, alle samt. Das hier ist eine Übersetzung meiner ersten Fanfiktion, "Blue Glass Truth". I kann einfach nicht glauben, dass das hier die erste deutsche InuYasha-Crossover-Geschichte sein soll. Das kann ich einfach nicht akzeptieren. Aber jetzt bin ich ja da. Viel Spaß bei der Geschichte.

-ooo-

"Text" = reden

_Text_ = denken

-ooo-

Kleines Lexikon: Kimono = Traditionelle, japanische Kleidung

Obi =Kimonogürtel

Kyudo-Klub= Bogenschießenklub

Kendo-Klub= Schwertkampfklub

Senshi = Krieger/-in

Miko = Shintopriesterin

Kagura = traditioneller Shintotanz von Mikos

(High School = bei uns in etwa 9 bis 12 Klasse)

Kapitel 1: Sand

Die Papierlaternen erleuteten die Nacht ein wenig und weiche Musik spielte im Wind. Tausende verschiedenfarbiger Laterne hingen zwischen und vor den Ständen des Festes in einem alten Schrein. Leute jedes Alters sammelten sich zwischen ihnen und beäugten verschiedene Snacks, Masken oder andere, meist traditionale, aber manchmal auch modere Sachen, die angeboten wurden.

Ein paar junge Jungen spielten fangen zwischen den Besuchern, beinahe eine Gruppe von vier High School-Mädchen überrennend. Wie alle anderen trugen sie Kimonos.

"Hey!",rief eine von ihnen den Jungen hinterher. "Pass doch auf!" Aber dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und lächelte. Sie hatte schwarze Haare und trug einen grünen Kimono mit weißen und gelben Blumen und einem gelben Obi. Um ihren Hals hing eine wunderschöne, grüne Metallkette. Ihre erdbraunen Augen leuchteten als sie lächelte. "Oh, das war eine tolle Idee."

"Da hast du recht, Eri!",stimmte das Mädchen zu ihrer linken zu. Ihre schulterlangen, pechschwarzen Haare wurden von einem weißen Haarreif zurück gehalten. Es passte zu ihrem ebenfalls weißen Obi ihres roten Kimonos, welcher weiße Kirschblüten von den Schultern fallen hatte. "Danke für's mitbringen, Kagome."

"Freut mich, dass ihr es mögt.",sagte das rabenschwarzhaarige Mädchen mit einem Lächeln. Sie trug einen himmelblauen Kimono und einen türkisen Obi mit kleinen Sternen in schwarz, weiß und dunkelblau. Nur ihr schwarzes Lederhalsband, an welches an einer kleinen Kette eine lila Murmel hing, schien etwas fremd am Platz, aber keiner sagte irgendwas. "Ich dachte, es wäre schön, wieder etwas zusammen zu machen. Es ist eine Weile her, nicht wahr, Yuka?"

Das Mädchen mit den pechschwarzen Haaren nickte. "Ja, ist es."

"Bist du sicher, irgendwo hin zu gehen ist gut für dich?",fragte das letzte Mädchen in der Gruppe. Sie trüg einen violetten Kimono mit goldenen Schmetterlingen und einem passenden Obi. Zwei Haarspangen hielten ihre schulterlangen, dunkelbraunen Haaren davon ab, ihr ins Gesicht zu fallen. "Du warst vor nur drei Monaten mit einer unbekannten Krankheit in Krankenhaus."

"Genau, vor drei Monaten.",stimmte Eri zu. "Und seitdem ist sie zum Käptain der Kyudo-Klubs unserer Schule aufgestiegen, machte diesen superseltenen Test für den 'Senshi-Miko'-Titel, arbeitet im dem Schrein ihrer Family und als Kellnerin in dem Café in der Nähe von Yukas Zuhause, und trainiert Sotas Fußballteam. Ich glaube, sie wird das schon schaffen, Ayumi."

"Ja, ihre Krankheiten haben endlich vor drei Monaten aufgehört.",lächelte Yuka. "Und als ihre Tante vor zwei Wochen ihren Schrein um Hilfe gefragt, hat sie sofort für heute Abend trainieren begonnen."

"Oh, das erinnert mich.",sagte Kagome, auf ihre Uhr schauend. "Muss los und mich fertig machen. Das Kagura fängt bald an."

"Ich kannst nicht erwarten!",sagte Ayumi. "Ich hab bisher noch nie einen traditionellen Mikotanz gesehen!"

"Ich auch nicht.",gab Yuka zu und Eri fügte hinzu: "Wir werden dich anfeuern!"

Kagome lachte und rannte weg.

"Ich frag mich ...",sagte Eri und drehte sich zu den anderen Zwei um. "Glaubt sie wirklich, wir kaufen ihr ihre sogenannten **Krankheiten** ab?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher.",gab Ayumi zu. "Aber es ist ziemlich klar, dass -von ihrem fünfzehnten Geburtstag bis vor drei Monaten- etwas am laufen war."

"Echt jetzt.",schüttelte Yuka ihren Kopf. "Jedem Monat war sie genau drei Tage in der Schule. Die Hälfte der Zeit war sie verletzt. Und dieser InuYasha-Kerl war auch nie im Leben normal."

"Aber wir müssen ihre Entscheidung respektieren.",erinnerte Eri sie. "She wir uns sagen, was los ist, wenn sie bereit ist."

Die Braunhaarige nickte. "Und wenn diese Zeit kommt, werden wir ihr helfen. Wir sind immerhin ihre Freunde."

"Ja, und mit Eri als Vicekäptain des Kendo-Klubs, Ayumi als beste der Medizinklasse und mir als Ass des Wissenschaftklubs, werden wir für alles vorbereitet sein.",lächelte Yuka.

Ayumi schaute sich um. "Wo ist Kiara hin?"

"Kagomes neue, zweischwänzige Katze?" Eri schaute sich ebenfalls um. "Kagome wie ein Schatten folgen wie immer, vermute ich." Sie dachte nach. "Ich wette, dass die Katze auch involviert ist."

"Die Sache mit Geduld ...",sagte Ayumi langsam, "... ist das eigentliche Prinzip davon."

"Ja. Lasst uns gehen oder wir verpassen Kagomes Tanz."

-ooo-

Nach dem Tanz ging Yuka um Kagome, die wieder ihren Kimono anzog, abzuholen. Eri war für ein paar Snacks für alle und einen Fisch für Kiara losgegangen. Und Ayumi versuchte ihren Feuerwerkbeobachtungsplatz, den Kagome ihnen zuvor im Wald hinterm Schrein gezeigt hatte, wieder zu finden. Ein schaler Pfad führte dorthin.

Jedoch war das Mädchen tief in Gedanken versunken. _Ihre Augen ..._, dachte sie._ Sie waren so traurig während des Tanzes..._

Auf einmal rutschte ihr Fuß aus. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie fiel von einer Klippe. Ayumi schrie. Die Felsen unter ihr kämmen näher. Sie wird sterben!

Goldener Sand schoss unter sie. Fing sie auf. Ayumi starrte in Schock auf ihn. Der Sand trug sie höher und setzte sie auf festen Boden ab. Ihre wackeligen Beine gaben unter ihr weg.

Der Sand zog sich zurück und Ayumis Augen verfolgte ihn zurück zu seinem Meister, der in einem Jet aus goldenen Sand sass. Es war ein kleiner Mann mit einem runden Gesicht und zu fünf Spiten aufstehende, an einen Stern erinneren Haare. Seine Augen hatten eine warme, goldbraune Farbe.

Sie snappte nach Luft. _D-der Sandmann!_,dachte Ayumi._ Der Sandmann hat mir gerade das Leben gerettet._

Aber bevor sie ihren Schock überwinden und ihm danken konnte, war er schon im Himmel verschwunden. "Warte ...",flüsterte sie. Aber Ayumi wusste, dass es zu spät war und er sie nicht mehr hören könnte.

"Ayumi!",rief Eri und rannte von hinten zu ihr. Sie hatte verschiedene Snackstüten in ihren Händen. "Was ist los? Die Stelle ist ein bisschen weiter oben."

"Ich bin hingefallen ...",murmelte sie.

Das braute das andere Mädchen dazu, sich Sorgen zu machen. "Du bist hingefallen? Bist du verletzt?",fragte sie. "Du hattest Glück, dass du nicht diese Klippe runtergefallen bist."

"Das bin ich.",sagte die Brünette und stand auf. "Er hat mich gerettet."

"Was?! Du -?! Wer hat dich gerettet?!"

Sie lächelte sie an. "Der Sandmann."

Eri blinzelte. Einmal, zweimal. Dann lachte sie. "Der -!",lachte sie laut. "Oh, da hast du mich erwischt! Haha! Sandmann!"

"Es war wirklich er! Ich bin mir sicher!",wurde Ayumi sauer.

"Hör auf zu scherzen!",lächelte Eri. "Gott! Erschreck mich doch nicht so!"

"Ich bin nicht am scherzen!"

"Ja, klar! Der Sandmann existiert nicht." Damit ging das ältere Mädchen weiter. "Es war ein guter scherz, aber -"

"Es war kein Scherz!"

Also, das war das erste Kapitel. Dachte die Sicht von Kagomes Freunden wäre ganz interressant. Was haltet ihr davon. Bitte kommentiert. Aktualisiere bald.


End file.
